Major Crimes Episode One Shots
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: For those who don't like Sharon/Andy, I'm forewarning you, there will be some little moments so if you don't like then don't read. I'm starting off with Ep1 Reloaded, Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I own nothing, I'm just borrowing our favourite Major Crimes Characters for a little while.**

…

**Ep1: Reloaded**

…...

The first thing that stood out was the Police tape everywhere, bullet holes covering a host of cars in the parking lot. Every entry cornered off as bodies lay dead on the ground covered in the simple white sheets. Andy had just stepped out of the squad car, debating with Lieutenant Provenza, Detective Sykes and Detective Millar on who should pretend to be the DA so that they could get a name from their unknown suspect who had been part of the robbery and shooting and clues to the other two suspects who had gotten away.

He had just been about to speak when bullets began firing yet again, everyone running for cover, screaming was all that could be heard around them. Andy was the first to stand when he felt it was safe enough, taking a look inside the car to see the lifeless body of their suspect. 15 minutes later Provenza was preoccupied going over the current incident with Agent Fritz Howard of the FBI when he looked up to see the formidable Captain Sharon Raydor and Assistant Chief Taylor approaching them, she immediately felt the tension around her from the other members of Major Crimes. Her first instinct had of course been to apologise for her lateness, which Provenza was clearly refusing to accept.

"Lieutenant, I need a briefing."

"Okay Captain, I'll give you a briefing, you're late…and you maybe the ranking Officer but I am the Incident Commander and I am not halting a search for suspects with automated weapons for you or anybody else to catch up. Flynn…Sanchez with me."

"Lieutenant?" Sharon spoke up.

"There's a couple of things that you don't seem to understand Captain. One is, that I am the Incident Commander and the other is English, because I've said it twice. Now, Agent Howard...if you would like to represent the FBI, we'll be getting the warrants en route. Captain, I will call you once I've made my arrests. Detective Miller, I may have some questions."

Sharon watched as Lieutenant Provenza walked away from her, leaving her feeling some what foolish and embarrassed.

"I told you we should have waited." Sharon spoke up.

"No...this is the moment." Taylor added.

…...

Sharon was busy talking to Amy Sykes when she looked up to see Rusty Beck sitting in the incident room, the Officer informed her that he had yet again run away from a foster home. She thanked the Officer and explained to him that she would deal with the matter and took Rusty into what was now her Office. She took a seat in Brenda Leigh's old desk chair, finding it somewhat uncomfortable, opening the desk drawer to her right, she found the stash of sweets that Brenda was never without, Sharon bent down taking out a file before quickly closing it again, turning her attentions back to Rusty, who was busy explaining how he was more than capable of living on his own.

"Rusty, you are a material witness in a murder trial and you will have to testify in that trial."

"No way, I'm not doing that, I'm not….."

Yes, you are and we need to find you a safe place to stay."

"You know what, I don't even know you and I don't like you so sorry but I wanna deal with Brenda."

"Is that so, well I'm sorry but you'll be standing at the back of a very long line. Chief Johnston has retired from the LAPD so as they say, you're stuck with me I'm afraid. I will be the one looking for your Mother, trust me."

Sharon placed Rusty with Buzz for the rest of the day until she could figure out what she was going to do with him.

…

Provenza was somewhat annoyed to find Amy Sykes seated in Major Crimes when he'd arrived back with the others. Sharon could see the Team were still angry at her presence but she did her best to make the best of a bad situation while they set to work on tracking down the two stray suspects. Sharon had just been in the morgue and had just received a dressing down from Lieutenant Flynn about how all the problems they were having, the death of who they now knew to be Larry Martin was because of rules she'd put in place during her time at FID, she knew he was right but it still hurt to hear it. Trying to gain the Teams loyalty was difficult for her, she wanted her time at Major Crimes to be different from her time at FID but knew it would take time to heal old wounds. The following day they had traced Detective Millar's Son Greg back to the shooting of Larry Martin, the unknown suspect killed in the squad car; they spent the day questioning him. Sharon's questioning throughout Greg Millar's interview impressed her Team though no one actually said it out loud. She had been able to prove that Greg was responsible for the murders of Larry Martin and John Randall, that he had deliberately aimed at Larry and finally with the DA's help, charged him with two counts of second degree murder.

…

Finding out that Sykes had been transferred to Major Crimes infuriated him and he made sure Sharon knew it.

"Why the hell has that woman been transferred to Major Crimes, have you lost your mind." He yelled, walking into her office.

"I need people around me, working with me who share my views on justice…people who like me."

"Sykes doesn't like you; she's just pretending to like you to get the job." He laughed.

"Still." She smiled.

Agent Howard walked into the room just as Provenza left. Fritz brought a bag and began emptying the contents of Sharon's desk, all memories of Brenda, including her sweet tooth now gone.

"You did a good job today Captain." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Have you given any more thought as to Rusty's situation?"

"I'm working on it."

Hours later she was finally home after her first day of work, she had agreed to allow Rusty to stay with her, which he wasn't too happy about. She poured herself a large glass of wine and came over to join him on the sofa.

"So now that I'm here, what am I supposed to call you?" He asked.

"You can call me Captain Raydor."

"Fine and you can call me Mr Beck."

"Mmmm don't think so, you are the child in this relationship. Look, if it makes you feel any better, you may call me Sharon." She smiled.

"Sharon….what is that, your idea of a bad joke or something."

"I don't understand?"

"Sharon is my Mom's name….you haven't even been looking for her, have you. You don't even know her name." He yelled.

"Rusty, I only started this job yesterday. You have got to give me some time to catch up. I will find your Mother for you, if possible; I give you my word on that."

"Whatever you say Captain, whatever you say."

Sharon watched as Rusty walked away towards what would now be his room, she took a seat on the sofa and leaned back into it, letting out a small sigh as she did so. Her eyes closed for a few minutes before she heard a faint knock at her door, she walked over a looked through the peep hole to see Lieutenant Flynn standing there. She opened the door slowly to find a small smile playing on his lips and a bottle in his hand.

"Lieutenant Flynn, this is a surprise. How did you find out where I lived?"

"I'm a Police Officer Captain, I have my ways."

"Come on in."

She stepped aside and Andy followed her through to the kitchen as she took out another two glasses.

"I believe to like Cabernet."

"Should I ask how you know this?"

"I remember that Gavin guy mentioning it once or twice when he was around."

"Ahhh, would you like some?" She asked, taking the bottle from him.

"Actually I'll just have a coke if you have it."

"You're making me drink alone?"

"I'm actually in AA."

"Oh my god, of course you are. I'm sorry Lieutenant, I forgot."

"It's fine, and it's Andy."

"Andy."

She poured herself a small glass, as she still had her other glass sitting on the table. Andy followed her over to the sofa and took a seat beside her.

"So Andy, what brings you by?"

"I eh….I wanted to apologise for yelling at you."

"Huh."

"You know, back at the morgue. The things I said about your rules, FID…I was angry."

"You were right, if rules had allowed you to take to take Larry Martin back to the station instead of waiting for the DA then he might still be alive."

"I still shouldn't have said it."

"I wouldn't worry too much; you're not the only one unhappy about my arrival at Major Crimes."

"We haven't been very welcoming, have we?"

"I knew my taking over would cause some issues, given everything that happened with Chief Johnston."

"Despite our rocky start, you did a good job today. You solved this case in 48 hours, it will get easier."

"Rusty Beck will be staying with me until we can find a suitable place for him, we can't keep having him run away from every foster home…not now."

"You know if you need help with him, I'm happy to oblige."

"If the others found out you were being kind to me, they'd kill you…especially Lieutenant Provenza." She smiled.

"Give him some time, he'll calm down."

"Do you really think so?"

"He was led to believe that he would be taking over the running of Major Crimes, his prides hurt. He'll get over it eventually."

"I do hope you're right."

"Drink your wine and be happy in the knowledge that you kicked ass today Captain."

"Thank you Andy…and you can call me Sharon."

"Right you are…Sharon." He smiled.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to get Episode 2 uploaded.  
**

**Ep2 ~ Before &amp; After**

**Sharon/Andrea**

**Chapter 2**

…

Sharon walked back in to her condo for the second time that evening after leaving the office. After the fight with Rusty she went for a walk to try and clear her head, placing her jacket on the coat rack she called out for Rusty but got no reply. She made her way to his room and knocked lightly but got no reply, opening the door she found him with his back to her listening to music with his ear phones on. She came over to him and lightly touched his shoulder causing him to turn around quickly, anger on his face.

"What the hell, don't you ever knock?" He yelled, yanking off his head phones.

"I did, clearly you couldn't hear me over the loud music."

"What do you want?"

Sharon could hear the hatred in his tone as he eyed her with nothing but anger on his face.

"I was wondering what you fancied for dinner?"

"I already had some cereal."

"Rusty, cereal is not a substantial meal for dinner. How about I make some stir fry."

"Stir fry?"

"Or we could have hamburgers, what ever you want." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'm cool, besides…I'm not that hungry."

He turned his back to her, placed his head phones back on and went back to his music, Sharon gave one of her famous eye rolls before retreating back in to the lounge. She grabbed one of the cushions lying beside her and brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly before closing her eyes. The doorbell rang seconds later, sighing she placed the cushion back before getting up to answer the door.

"DDA Hobbs."

The look of surprise didn't go unnoticed by Andrea when Sharon opened the door.

"Hello, I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing here?"

"I'm a little surprised."

"I thought we could celebrate our victory today, I brought Chinese."

"I do like Chinese, come on in."

…

Sharon stepped aside as Andrea walked past her and through to the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your plates?"

"Top shelf." She smiled, watching the younger woman. "DDA Hobbs I…"

"Please, Andrea."

"Andrea, this is very nice of you but I'm not sure I understand what's happening here."

Andrea stopped what she was doing and came to lean against the kitchen counter next to Sharon, who had her arms crossed on front of her…curiosity in her eyes.

"We did a good job today, we got Annette Raiber for her husbands murder, 11 years is a good result and you managed to save us the stress of a trial."

"I wish Lieutenant Provenza shared your views, he still feels that she should have gotten longer."

"You can't please everyone."

"No you can't…so, this is a celebratory dinner."

"In a way."

"With a woman, who is at the moment hated by everyone?"

"Not by me, look Sharon…you just need to give them some time to get used to your presence. Chief Johnson was a big part of their Team and her departure has left a sour taste in their mouths."

"I understand, really I do."

"Now, you sit down and I'll bring the food over. Is Rusty here?"

"In his room but I wouldn't try to enter, he's in a mood."

"Oh, okay then…I'll leave some aside for him."

…

They sat on the sofa, music on as a little distraction. Empty plates were now sitting on the coffee table as the two women sat next to each other; Sharon sat with her legs curled underneath her, shoes long discarded and Andrea following the same pattern. They both sat wine glass in hand as they chatted about the day they'd had.

"I knew it would be difficult when I took over but I feel as thought they really despise, Lt. Provenza and Lt. Flynn in particular."

"Lt. Provenza is just bitter because he feels that he should have been considered for Chief Johnson's replacement."

"That's not my fault, I'm not the one who made the decision, Taylor made it."

"Give him time and as for Andy well, things didn't seem to go that badly with you two today. I think he's warming to you." She smiled.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned.

Sharon wasn't entirely sure what Andrea meant by that but chose to let it slip by.

"So come on, why's Rusty hauled up in his room?"

"He's mad at me."

"Really, what did you do?"

"Well, according to him I am not doing nearly enough to find his Mother. He believes that I am in fact refusing to find her, that I don't want him to find her."

"He's a typical teenager."

"I have the Reno Police looking for her, I have a trace on the credit card she used last and a trace on her last known address, I am doing all that I can."

"Have you told him that?"

"I did…he sees me as a threat and I can't get him to see other wise."

"So you're having a really hard time huh, at work and at home."

"It has to get easier right?"

"It will."

"Andrea thank you for coming here tonight, I didn't realize how much I needed to talk about today."

"Well glad I could help and anyway, they might be pissed right now but I like you and I hope we can be good friends."

"Well tonight's certainly a start, cheers."

"Cheers."

…

It was coming up for 9pm when Andrea began helping Sharon to clean up the plates, she watched as Sharon stacked the dishwasher in a particular way. She looked up when Andrea laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a very particular woman aren't you?"

"Mmmm, oh the dishwasher I know. I've always liked things done a certain way."

"Well while you're doing that I'll go and take some chicken curry in to Rusty."

"Good luck."

Andrea placed the food onto a plate and made her way down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"I already said I wasn't hungry." Rusty bellowed from the other side.

Andrea opened the door and walked in with the plate, taking Rusty by surprise. He sat up and took a seat on the edge of the bed as Andrea placed the plate on the bedside table.

"She said you'd already eaten but I figured you wouldn't say no to Chinese food." She smiled.

"Erm thanks I guess."

Rusty began eating the curry as Andrea sat down beside him.

"You're the Attorney right?"

"Andrea Hobbs."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on Sharon."

"So are you like friends then?"

"Yes we are."

"Is she always this up tight?" Rusty groaned.

"You know, she's had a pretty rough day. She's trying her hardest to gain the trust and support of a new Team, not to mention taking care of you."

"Geez, I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"That's not what I said and you know it, you might want to cut her some slack. She's doing the best that she can, she has a tough job to do and she's doing all she can for you…and that includes trying to find your Mom. I know you think she isn't but that's just not true. She has everyone she can out there trying to trace her."

"She said she had the Reno Police out looking for her.""

"And she has, look Rusty…Sharon might seem like a tough woman but she's struggling too, go easy on her and try and be a little more helpful around the house now and again okay. You're lucky to have her looking after you."

Andrea got up from the bed and made a move for the door.

"Hey Andrea."

"Yes."

"Thanks for the curry."

"You're welcome." She smiled, closing the door.

…

Sharon was just topping up her wine glass when Andrea came back through.

"Fancy another?" She smiled.

"Actually I should probably get going; I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then…well thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed myself."

Sharon followed Andrea to the door, Andrea turning just before she left.

"Listen, I had a little word to Rusty I hope you don't mind. I just told him that maybe he should cut you some slack, that you're doing all you can for his Mom."

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." She smiled.

"Try and get some sleep tonight okay."

"I will and thank you again for tonight."

"I really had fun, we'll do it again soon yeah."

"Absolutely."

"And look, if you ever need to talk about your day…you have my cell."

"You're a good friend Andrea."

"Night."

"Good night."

Sharon closed the door and turned to see Rusty standing in the hallway watching her.

"Rusty…have you finished your meal."

"Yeah, it was good…thanks."

"Why don't you bring you plate through huh."

Rusty did as she asked and retrieved his plate and brought it to her as she placed it in the dishwasher. He stood quietly for a few moments observing her; she looked up and met his eyes.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"You look kinda tired."

"Well it's been a long day."

"Look, I'm not really like good at this stuff but I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, when I said you weren't trying hard enough to find my Mom."

"Rusty, I know you miss her and I understand how hard it is on you, you're going through a tough time but I promise you that I will never stop searching for your Mother…you have my word on that."

"I believe you, I'm gonna head to bed if that's okay."

"Sure, off you go."

Rusty was just about to leave before he quickly turned back and hugged Sharon, taking her by surprise.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Oh honey, you just miss your Mom, I can understand that."

"Night Sharon." He smiled, before walking away.

Sharon watched him walk away, feeling the tears threatening in the corner of her eyes. Thanks to Andrea, they may just be turning a corner.

…

-Fin


End file.
